Tales of the Immortal
by AvariceFal
Summary: The attempt to defeat Einon was lost leaving the people lost and under tyranny. Over ninety years have passed since then and many attempts. Eager Vivian is sent out to discover his secrets but finds more while plotting his end.
1. The Story of the Past

It began a lifetime ago.

Once a man named Einon had been born to King Freyne and Queen Aislinn. The boy grew up as a normal boy until one day King Freyne was slain and Einon thus became king. However, he was mortally wounded as witnessed by the villagers, yet within the days he seemed in perfect health. A strange event that has been till this day has yet to be explained.

The years passed, twelve years to be exact, when it is rumored that the former knight turned dragon slayer was united with priest. This dragon slayer was known as Bowen whose ended in the most tragic and heroic ending.

The events that passed afterwards had fallen into myth and soon into nothing, what those tales were, we cannot say for sure. Descendents of these villagers claimed to have seen dragons, even train with a dragon. Yet it is a known fact now that dragons are a mythological being, there is simply not a way they could ever exist.

It came time to the day that changed our fate for the worse.

Through the aqueducts the people came storming the castle with a wrath not to be ignored. The brave Sir Bowen came with the poet and scholar Gilbert of Glockenspur, Queen Kara and what is reported to be a dragon.

It was a night to remember, it was reportedly quoted by Gilbert. It was not a good night to remember, no, it was of those terrible traumatizing memories that one refuses to acknowledge. That nightmare became our reality in the worse possible way.

The attempt was made on King Einon's life, and it failed miserably.

Those that had helped became martyrs in their own sense.

Bowen was beheaded the next day for all to see, it was as a lesson, King Einon said to the others who chose to betray him ever again. It was said that Bowen did not hang his head in shame but instead his eyes were filled with an engulfing misery.

Kara became the queen scarcely by morning. Those that worked in the castle always felt the strange anger and later resentment. Sadly Queen Kara's life was short dying giving birth she died not so peacefully along with her new born son.

Gilbert of Glockenspur's fate was never truly known. After giving the marriage between King Einon and Queen Kara he faded into existence it seemed. At one point parchments were disrupted with the tale of what had happened, it was called 'Dragonheart'. Those copies were quickly destroyed and itself became a legend.

The village that had helped the martyrs was all but destroyed. May their brave souls be remembered.

Now for King Einon, while it is true that his mere presence is described as unnerving, I myself had once crossed paths with his knowing smirk. There was something undeniably strange about the man. For the past seventy years this man has ruled us with nothing less of an iron fist. Einon's laws became stricter as well as his people punished harsher.

Countless revolts have happened, Einon not once seeming injured in the least bit. Little has he aged in my last eighty years that I have been in existence?

His thirst for power grew only greater with the years; countless areas were destroyed and brought to his rule. Each lord rules the land with the severity of his own self while he ruled from his completed castle. No other queen was taken during the time.

Rumor had it that Einon was looking for the one to ignite his dead soul once again like his Queen Kara had once done. Let us hope that such a thing never happens again, not one more person should be harmed facing this man.

But that is simply the beginning of this tale; we begin with the ending of our beloved martyrs.

Now as I said Gilbert of Glockenspur had all but disappeared. That is not entirely true; it was said by my elders and his elder that we begun differently.

Gilbert took an apprentice, a poor boy from a nearby village called Heath. Gilbert taught him all that he knew and entrusted his most scared secret to his boy before his death. It was told the events that had let up to the revolution and the secret of Einon. Gilbert was reported to die a peaceful death some time later.

Heath, our grand father, entrusted this secret to no other soul before his death, it is reported that those documents are hidden where it all began. The location is not known despite many years of searching on our part.

Heath did one last great deed; he had founded Infinitio of Licentia, Infinity of Freedom. And thus he is our grand father and great founder. He is in fact my ancestor and I had briefly known him in my life but there was no greater man than he.

Now, I Abel pass on this duty as headmaster and father of Infinitio of Licentia to my son Afton.

Our purpose is to finally end the tyranny and strange nature of King Einon. Through our many of our attempts we have failed, but the day will come when the sweet honey of victory will touch our tongues and we shall drink until we are full.

The words stopped, Abel paused in a deep pensive thought his gaze turned out the window in the peaceful yet broken village below them. He was aware of his grand daughters piercing gaze as she waited for more words. The words wouldn't come much more, in fact he didn't want anymore words to come from his lips though the young woman sat on the edge of her seat.

"Is that all grandfather?" Vivian asked looking up at him with her golden eyes from the table.

"Yes, there is little else to say at this moment, not until the story has completed." Abel shook his head tiredly moving to sit on the chair his eyes never leaving his grand daughters face. "Vivian, my beloved, I have a trying task to ask of you."

"What is it grandfather?" Vivian asked forming a frown on her face; her long fingers moved the waves of dirty blonde hair out of her heart shaped face. Pursing her lips she stared at him with intensity.

"For many years we have tried to kill Einon, we have killed many of these Lords…They all utter the same strange nonsense. It is time to finally discover the truth of the curse of Einon. I am asking and entrusting this task on you, Vivian." The older man said as he folded his hands together his own gaze intense.

" A deed that has been tried before. How am I to do so, grandfather?" Vivian's voice gave little away, yet her golden eyes changed to a dark expression. It was to be expected to ask such a dangerous task with a man such as Einon.

"First the trick is to capture his attention; the second is to be welcomed inside the castle. From there you would gather as much information as you possibly could. Or at least to find the document from our ancestor." Abel said feeling his own feeble body form anxiety for his grand daughter.

"I'm honored you would ask me to do such a thing, I have been waiting to prove myself to the others. I will do this without question grand father." Vivian's lips gave way to a large grin her eyes danced with anticipation.

"Very good. I am leaving this in your hands; my suggestion would to begin with the festival in the nearby village. There you will need to capture the attention of the castle members where you will be accepted. Just be warned my grand child, our enemy will appear differently than what he is. Fall not for his illusions nor trust your heart to him."

"You're saying that I will fall in love with a monster, that is not likely grandfather. Trust me." She was all confidence and assurance. Some was a ply yet her father Afton was nearly had the same attitude.

"Never doubt the world and every creature that roams this world." Abel warned yet it fell nearly on deaf ears.

The paper was left on the table; it was nearly abandoned with the greatest of ease.

"Of course grandfather. I shall send word soon as I possibly can." Vivian kissed her grand fathers cheek before rushing out of the room.

"May the Gods go with you." Abel closed his eyes with discontent, as sigh escaped his lips.


	2. All that Glitters is not Gold

**AN**: Sorry about the belated update, this chapter was hard to form and might be on the terrible side. A story like this is something new to me that I am eager to try. Thank you for the two reviews that I have had for the first chapter.

Mariashagoddess: Thank you for the review and compliment. I do hope it turns out to good or decent.

PreciousRaymond: Thank you so much! I'm sorry about the delay in the posting.

Now I hope I an get another chapter out soon. Right now is busy but I will try my hardest to. After this holiday season I will come out with more. Thank you for the support and reading. The title of this chapter is from a song called Blood Doll by Anarchy Club, it's a variant of one of the lines. Though my friend will not read this, this is also for her since there was the death of her grandfather and someone my fiancee worked with, his wife had a baby.

Happy Holidays everyone!

Life began and life ended. It was a natural stated fact that proved itself time and time again. When an old man died a woman gave birth to a baby boy. It was a thought out process that was both joyful but terribly sad. When that old man had been born another had died and so on. The natural order, the way life was supposed to work and anything different was just a sin.

So it was said at least.

Lord Edwin had suffered a terrible accident from the top of his home. He had fallen to his death early in the morning while the dew still reigned the morning. It had appeared an accident, oh yes, it did but it was not so.

There was another thing that was considered a bastard of the force of nature. Humans deciding when humans died and lived was a montrosity. Murder. In the plainest of all terms, it was simply and unconditionally murder. Yet, what if that murder was a key part of the way the times turned?

Anyway, back to Lord Edwin before the story fully begins. Lord Edwin was born when another woman had died, that woman was his mother, her sacrifice paved way to an undeserving life. He was a cruel man that had the simple pleasure of watching his people suffer. Breaking the human spirit was something that cme naturally to him. He broke his wife, he broke his children, well almost all of his children.

Now we come to another key player, a young valiant man with the strange name of Prosper. One of his caliber hadn't been seen for many many yearss…The whispered of an old forgotten martyr when he had been born.

The superstitious lot said that it was preordained that such a soul would come around. He would play a part in the relieving of their misery.

Well, so far the father was irritated, that was when the secretive people came. They came like the shadows without speaking a word to each other. They had found out the mans secrets and trends. Then they murdered him masking it with a clever death.

For all the people knew the man was tired of his tyranny and ended his life. But it had been decided by a human to take him off. So thus the good Prosper came into power. Was his hands clean? No, not quite, he helped the shadowed people in the return that there was a favor in return.

It came that day soon enough.

That was why Vivian was riding with Lord Prosper now. It hadn't taken much to convince him of her request, after all, she herself had set the plot up to its downfall. But her hands were never bloodied that wasn't her deal she just gathered the information and patterns with her observant fawn eyes.

Lord Propser was a strange handsome man. His hair was fair and light with the lightest of eyebrows, his eyes a sincere shining blue and his skin was quite fair as well. He seemed a creature of the past in Vivian's eyes. A strange handsome with elegance that nobody came around to these days.

Today he was stiff, his spine was straight from his neck to his hips as the journey continued.

"And I can't know of the plan or even the true name. I must refer to you as a false name." Prosper was repeating, he did that too, perhaps he wanted information or just wanted to think the strane predigament out.

"It's better for your safety just in case…" Vivian said with exasperated patience as she glanced to him raising an eyebrow. "You are the key and little else."

"In case you fail and he murders you like a dog. You find that a good fate?" Prosper said with a neat little sniff of his nose to show his distaste of the idea.

"I'd rather not die. That is the only thing I hold certain…I don't bother to think that far ahead it always makes it seem so bleak and useless. When you came to my father you said that you wanted to change the peoples suffering, well this is what we want to do. It isn't the cleanest way, but its more than the rest of the lot are doing." Vivian's mouth quirked with dedication, the tips of her rose lips moved up lightly before falling once again.

Prosper knew it was a failing argument with a woman that as stubborn as they came. It came as a surprise to find despite her stubbornness she was sweet tempered with a spark for life. So he shook his head.

The castle hung in the distance. Tall and grand with the finest of bones, what a feat it was with it's pale glory. There was a stone bridge before them as well. It was unheard of for stone to be used in such ways it must be heavy.

"A stone bridge…How curious!" The young woman piped up with a sudden smile of delight crossing her honey face.

"You ought to make there in time if you spend less time gawking." Prosper's voice gave away a hint of amusement and warmth even when he wanted to be more severe. Like his father he supposed.

"You aren't very good at being cross are you?" Vivian gave a laugh all signs of stubbornness was gone and there was just a spirited young woman.

"I never have been, I don't believe I ever will." He admitted to his strange companion. It was clever enough, she was the niece of a great servant that wanted more and had begged him to work in the kitchens in the castle. As far as he knew she was actually Bree the strange and eager young woman with too much life in one being.

Time passed and finally the castle was a looming giant above them. More stone bridges and walls were errected out of stone long the way. The guards were straight face and cautious beings that made Prosper want to protect the strange companion.

"State your name and purpose." The guard imposed a mean stature with a grmance to match it.

"I am Lord Prosper reporting to duty for my king. This is Bree, a niece of my faithful servant who wishes to work in the kitchens." Prosper stated with a straight face towards the man, Bree smiled prettily up to the guard.

"There is a strict process in which servants are handled. You may enter Lord Prosper, but the King himself will need to approve of her working here. Its nothing personal, too many attempts for one life." The guard gave an awkward smile back, the charm had worked, otherwise he would have turned her back then.

The king, Vivan's face blanched lightly at the idea of seeing his face so soon, but she straightened herself in her seat. "I understand, that is fine, I just wish to make a better life for myself. I have nothing to hide."

"Very well, go on through, when you reach the courtyard a servant will be there to inspect you. Off you go." The guard said with a nod his face returning to the grimance.

"You're quite good at this." Prosper whispered to her,

"Thank you m'lord." Vivan with a smile yet her eyes watched the bridge with a keen interest.

The courtyard was massive with life streaming around it miserably. The structure was amazing, strong and ever lasting. It had been around for niney years. That was the time when kings were living in stick homes but nothing grand like this. It was beautiful in a sense that humans could never achieve, beautiful and everlasting…

"It is quite amazing isn't it? I'm Delma, the head of the kitchen, follow me." The woman named Delma looked nearly identical to her sister Dorean. Delma was a woman with a heavier frame and a long thick braid. She stood above averge height with a deadpan expression on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Delma. I'm Bree, I appreciate you welcoming me." But the woman was already off, Vivian followed with ease into the marrow of the castle. Life bustled in there like a honey hive.

"My sister did tell you of the conditons that you must enter through? If she hadn't it's terrible, but of course the man is smart. I will vouch for you but you must prove yourself to the king yourself. That I cannot do for you." The woman continued through the halls, her voice hushed, but it was still strong enough to hear.

"I understand, I'm fairly sure I can handle this." Vivian responded with a smile. Oh yes, over confidence was her downfall, so eager and young, still so unaware and she hadn't learned her lesson of confidence quite yet.

"You are a confident one aren't you?" Delma's thin lips quirked into a smile.

"To a fault." Vivian nodded. "What do I need to say to please this king?"

"Mostly he will stare at you deciding your characters. He does not speak much, when he does its more of an order to do. Some of his days are spent in his library designing his next bridge or something of that sort." The older woman explained opening the door for the kitchen. It was massive kitchen, like none that Vivian had seen in all of her life.

"This is…amazing…It must be quite busy often." Vivian said with a smile. Oh yes, this would be simply too easy at this stage. She paraded herself as the sweet girl and humble beginnings wanting to escape a marriage and take some of her own life back.

"Can you remain on one subject for five minutes?" Delma asked with a tried patience look.

"If I try hard enough. I do understand with the king, don't worry, I'll have it managed. When can I see him?" Vivian asked knowing dread should have filled her veins. But she felt no dread, she felt only excitement. This man was cruel, unchanging and a strange being. In her mind he looked withered with thin hair and too close of features. He appeared a monster from a fairy tale. Yet he was a grand man, it could be told by his designs and progressioin.

"I'll take you to see him now. This way…" Delma said with a small sad smile.

Vivian followed without another word. In her mind, the plan was working perfectly, it would work she knew. Yet there was something more…That was just the mystery that would be found later.


End file.
